


梅紫，绿色，和白色。

by Romanticcomedysailor



Category: SF9 (Band), 澯路
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticcomedysailor/pseuds/Romanticcomedysailor
Kudos: 3





	梅紫，绿色，和白色。

积极生活的第一条。拜访一位多年不见的老朋友。

金锡佑想自己是不是得了绝症。日夜颠倒的作息使他丧失了食欲，又在反复起夜中丢失了睡眠。开两个小时的车去见心理医生，再开两个小时返程，一天的时间几乎浪费在车道上。金锡佑拿出配好的药，对着标签一个个按英文字母查找，多神奇，一个是助眠的一个是消食的，他把十几粒药片和三万五一小时的庸医名片一起扔进垃圾桶。

首尔租的房子是背阴面，杂志社迟迟不结算工资，金锡佑长时间躺着，想象自己和洗手池的苔藓生根发芽，抽的烟一包接一包。家里存货抽完的一刻，肺部像巨大的风箱，他在快枯死的呼吸声中坐起来。

金锡佑到达仁川的时候，天已经黑了。那么大的原野，金锡佑站在高草前沉默。高中后他家搬到首尔，在这以前，仁川几乎包括了他的所有。

他在268-3停了下来，敲门，像初中时期那样。

仁川从夏末就开始降温了。他听见老旧的推拉式铁门在水泥板上划出尖利的噪声，有一个趿着拖鞋的人从里屋挪到门边。金锡佑忘了报上姓名，一颗蓬乱的黑棕色脑袋先探了出来，"哪位？"

啊。金锡佑想。姜澯熙。

积极生活的第二条。忘记旧事。

金锡佑对太多东西敏感。大型犬奔跑过来时炸开的毛发，摁在饭碗里的烟蒂，粉笔灰扬在空气里，和犯错，吵架，指责，离家。十五岁的金锡佑，就算站起来快比老爸高，也只是个心思脆弱的小孩，仁川太小了，每个地方都有父母认识的熟人，他跌跌撞撞，闯进了新搬来的男孩家里。

他事先没有和姜澯熙通过电话。快十年，电话号码不知道换了几番，金锡佑懒得去听机械女声的忙音。车票靠初中毕业簿里填的家庭住址买的。其实他根本不需要毕业簿，姜澯熙住在哪，金锡佑能用左脑画下整个谷歌地图。

院子角落种着凤仙花，是之前婆婆留下的，她给全镇的小孩都染过指甲。新住户刚到，没时间整理花园，凤仙花无人照顾就恹恹的开着。金锡佑和凤仙花蹲在一块儿，他有些怕陌生人，还怕空荡荡的院子，反倒想家了。

"你走错了。"金锡佑听到脑后有个人和他说话，他转身站起来。金锡佑手里掐了朵凤仙花，仁川的风卷着梅紫色花瓣吹向澯熙。十五岁，他第一眼见姜澯熙，就好像已经认识他许多年。

金锡佑连包都没有背，他兜里放的零钱和钥匙，抖腿的时候响个不停。他紧张的坏习惯。姜澯熙自从见到他之后再也没说过一个字，留了条缝让他进院。金锡佑进房也不是不进房也不是，干脆待在竹床面前眼睛到处乱撇。

是凤仙花。金锡佑没想到还开着，没有过花期，几小簇拇指般大的花骨朵紧紧地挨在一起，好像被人栽的离门廊近了不少。他要靠近了看，推拉门嘎吱一声，给金锡佑一口气梗在半路。姜澯熙拎着烧酒出来。你今天要睡我这？他蹙着眉问金锡佑。

金锡佑顿时感觉院落狭小难当。

积极生活的第三步。打破一切不合理的边界。

"那就去死好了。"姜澯熙说。"你不是不想活了吗。" 

中一的金锡佑眼泪还挂在睫毛上，苦还没诉完，他的好朋友先给他来了一句，堵得他想说的给忘了。姜澯熙是冬天出生的，仁川的冬天能把空气都冻住，连着姜澯熙也像细细密密的雪粒，带上松软的棉絮的味道，又冷得吓人。金锡佑的人生中没有死亡。姜澯熙也知道的。金锡佑的人生，是总不够长的裤腿，是晚上翻墙来姜澯熙家过夜，是新买的白球鞋。是葡萄。可能有几粒是涩的，但一大串的甜，什么都忘了。

姜澯熙也很愿意，去好好保护青藤上的葡萄。他小心的，在街坊把脏水倒在他家门口大骂寡妇时，走去喊金锡佑到高草玩。仁川的原野大得没有边际，家长一律不准孩子进去。他俩却好像磁石一般，玩的再疯也能找到对方，久而久之，原野只剩下他们两人。

傍晚时分，金锡佑会趴在地上听火车驶来的轰鸣，赶着姜澯熙去铁轨旁等火车。他们在火车的巨大声响里喊对方的名字，用高草作剑，扬言是最后的决斗。他们滚作一团，掉进名为高草的油画里。

姜澯熙不说话，金锡佑没好意思开口。他不擅长冷战的，看姜澯熙自顾自倒酒喝酒，有他没他一个样，金锡佑手足无措。他不知道该怎么让姜澯熙看他。和小时候一样卖乖，手臂黏在人家身上，说澯熙你看我一眼吧？金锡佑背过脸去灌酒。

姜澯熙应该生气，金锡佑想，十年之后见面，装没事人一样话谈想当年，饶是金锡佑能腆脸去和总编辑纠结语法，现在也因为无话可说而心虚。没有话题的酒比想象中喝得还快，等到金锡佑开始走路发飘，地上攒起五瓶烧酒了。说酒壮人胆，金锡佑没由头的恼怒，你姜澯熙十年没见我连个好久不见都不施舍，我这次回来就是顺了你的意，我来自杀来的，你满意了没有。

金锡佑气不过，又不敢真的拿姜澯熙撒气，退而求其次去踢酒瓶。他大步径直向前，消弭了两人之间的距离，姜澯熙长年不见日光的脸就在他眼前晃着，金锡佑有些瑟缩，他不知怎么的，从姜澯熙的眼里看出点责怪的意思。

"不用去找他报仇，无聊。"姜澯熙头都没抬的喊住金锡佑，收拾被同龄人踢碎的花坛，凤仙花撒了一地，还被混小子们泄愤地踩了几脚，梅紫的汁水渗进土壤里，也沾在姜澯熙挽起的袖口。金锡佑从院门口挪回来，愤愤不平的嘟囔，抡着手臂声称要明天放学后要好好教训一顿。他追捣蛋的人满身是汗，头发长了，粘在脑门上戳得眼睛难受。姜澯熙看他挑没染上凤仙花汁的手揉眼睛，实在好笑，伸手给他画花了脸。

好想这样的夏天。金锡佑垂下眼去看姜澯熙，他捏着酒盅的手腕能用两个手指圈牢，他好像一直没变，怎么时间不在姜澯熙这里走？金锡佑重心不稳，他在昏睡的前夕，落入熟悉的气味里。

金锡佑被扔酒瓶的声音吵醒了。他起了往窗外看，姜澯熙在院里扔玻璃瓶玩，青绿色的碎片撒在地上，姜澯熙换了件白色短袖，映得他脸上的光影格外好看。金锡佑琢磨了会儿，实习编辑学来的辞藻忘得一干二净，正想躺回去，姜澯熙就望过来了。

"起来，不是来看火车的吗。"

积极生活的第四步。与自己和解。

金锡佑没想到儿时的高草现在只到自己的大腿根。姜澯熙走在前面，他的白t迎着风和高草一起摆动，腰身就显出来，只有细细的一拃。他们朝小镇的反方向步行，看得出来姜澯熙心情很好，金锡佑快走几步和他并肩。

"我们去哪儿？"金锡佑开口却把自己吓了一跳，不知不觉带出来的乡音让姜澯熙也侧过头来看他。他觉得姜澯熙是想笑的，笑他去了首尔还讲不好首尔话，金锡佑不好意思的抓抓后脑勺。

"前面有个货运员的休息处，火车经过的时候会放慢速度，让货运员跳下来休息。"姜澯熙抬手给金锡佑大概指了个方位，金锡佑在高草缝隙间寻得一个木制屋顶。

一旦开了话头，金锡佑是再也憋不住，"你还在生我气吗，澯熙。"他太想知道眼前人的表情了，原野风大，金锡佑就凑在姜澯熙的耳边说。

姜澯熙的头发蓄的长了，金锡佑还不依不饶的想要和他对视，他把刘海掀起来一点，大方地让对方打量。金锡佑索性站着不动，歪头挡在他面前，满腹你不说就不许走的孩子气。他自己也没发觉吧，姜澯熙想。

"我有点惊讶，你来找我。"

"那就是没有生气咯，没想到我们澯熙的惊讶竟然一点表情不给，真是让我好伤心。"

金锡佑如愿看到姜澯熙把头转过去一点无语，他笑着去撞姜澯熙的肩，两人在高草间摇摇晃晃，金锡佑揽过姜澯熙，他们轻易的和解了。

火车快开来的时候，他们俩站在屋檐下吸烟。姜澯熙抖抖烟灰跑了起来，金锡佑不明所以的跟着他。运煤的火车本来速度不快，金锡佑看姜澯熙动作熟练地跳上一节列车的进口，像一只白色的鸟，抓着栏杆冲他笑。"跑快点，再快点。"他倾斜身子伸出手递给金锡佑，列车吹向金锡佑的风让他找到了姜澯熙的眼睛，姜澯熙的眼眸被射进车厢里的一丝阳光照的亮晶晶。像在私奔。傻小子抓住了神的手。

"准备好，你不是要自杀吗。"火车回到原有的速度，内燃机车的轰鸣声让姜澯熙提高音量喊道，他把金锡佑拉到自己身边。"我说一，二，三，你就跳下去。"

金锡佑猛然闻到一股高草的清香味，他走在原野里不甚明显，他看见前方割下的高草垒起厚厚草堆。他在浓烈的回忆中快要昏厥，金锡佑顶在风口，一切都向他面前涌来。

"一，"

金锡佑看着姜澯熙张开的唇。从没见过姜澯熙吃葡萄，他想，姜澯熙吃葡萄一定很好看。

"二，"

有点糟糕，金锡佑接着想，可能再也要不到杂志社的工钱了。

"三。"

他们从火车上翻下来。他们浸没在绿色的草原里。

你这样杀了自己多少次。金锡佑气息未平。

千千万万回。

温度好高。姜澯熙的脸挨着他极近，金锡佑能数清他脸上的绒毛。

杀了他，你会感到难过吗。姜澯熙问。

不会。

他们在高草间接吻。


End file.
